The shining flame that lingers in your heart
by Marley-Aqua-33
Summary: It's been another year. But, this time it's different. It's not as warmer as it was in the past. Back then, you always forgot your birthday and we had to remind you that that proud flame still burned strongly within you. Even though we parted ways, our memories keep us united. And your red... Well... Your red is still warm... Deep inside our hearts. Happy Birthday, Suoh Mikoto.


Hello, again. Marley here. I decided to do this fanfiction, because of a post I made on Tumblr and someone said to me that it would look great on a fanfiction. It had the purpose to release all my feeling stored inside me.

I know this was supposed to be a happy day due to being Mikoto Suoh's Birthday.

However… Am I the only one feeling quite sad and nostalgic?

* * *

_Gently, I place a white veil _

_Over the red, burning, and proud flame_

**13****th**** of August, 2012 – Shizume City, HOMRA bar; 08:30 p.m**

"I think I just saw Anna around the corner!" – Chitose exclaimed while lurking through one of the windows in the HOMRA bar.

"Everyone to their positions!"

* * *

Today was just a normal day. A sunny, warm day like any other. Or so Suoh thought.

He had awakened up from one of his nightmares, like usual, feeling the tiredness that those nightmares always left him with.

After dressing up, he started to notice something unusual, though. Anna was always there when he wakes up, watching him silently with her crimson eyes, like a porcelain doll. At first, he would pick her and lay here on the other side of the door while closing the door and saying "stay there". Honestly, he felt a little awkward waking up with her staring at him. He didn't know what to say, neither what do. So, he started putting her outside the room, like a pet who is not welcomed into their owners' bedroom.

As the years slowly went by, he started to get used to her silently staring when he would wake up. He got so used to it, that it became a part of his daily routine.

But, today… She was not there.

Slowly and groaning, he walked than the stairs to find Yata, Kusanagi, Totsuka and Anna whispering in the counter. Anna and Totsuka were the first ones to notice his presence.

"Good morning, King!", Totsuka said in his cheerful voice and his iconic smile.

"Mikoto-san! Good morning!"

"Hey. Did his Majesty have a good night sleep?"

"Argh… What were you talking about?" – Mikto groaned again, scrating his belly.

"Nothing important, your Majesty." –Mikoto sat in his couch, starting to feel pissed off.

"What's with the stupid nickname? It's making me irritated."

"King" ,Totsuka said while sitting next to him and smiled, "Why do you go for your walk with Anna? It will help you feel more relaxed, not to mention it's good to stretch your muscles."

The bar fell into a deep silence. After a while, Mikoto got up from the couch and with Anna now clenching his black jacket, he existed the bar.

* * *

"Uff… It was about time he left!", Izumo exclaimed, putting his hands in his hips and shaking his head.

"Now he have plenty of time until he comes back with Anna.", Totsuka got up from the couch and headed to the counter and grabbing a piece of paper that was all messily organized, with crossed words and words in every corner, "Back to the plan, Chitose, Eric and me will be responsible for the décor; Kusanagi will be our personal bartender, of course; Fujishima, Bando and Dewa will be the ones making the errands; Yata, Shohei and Kamamoto will be the ones responsible for the foo-"

"Totsuka-san! I don't want that the fatty Kamamoto in the kitchen!", Yata interrupted, indignantly "My fucking God! It will be a disaster! He will spend more time eating the food than cooking it! By the end of the day, me and Shohei won't have anything to present to Mikoto-san! He bet he will even eat the birthday cake and what then?! I can't let him ruin Mikoto-san's party! Fuck, everything has to be perfect!"

"… Kusanagi, can't you help them in the kitchen? I know you are a good cook!"

"I suppose… I can make some of my dishes." , Totsuka smiled.

"Good. Kamamoto will be our professional gastronomic taster, then."

"As long as he doesn't enter the kitchen and eat my birthday cake for Mikoto-san…" , Yata mumbled.

* * *

"Mikoto's red sure is pretty today", Anna, who was walking side to side with him and staring at him with her crimson eyes, blurted out.

"… Huh?" , Mikoto asked, snapping out of his trance.

He continued walking with Anna clenching his jacked sleeve and took a slow, deep exhalation from his lit cigarette. Why was everyone acting so strange today? Isn't it supposed to be a normal day like any other? The sun is shining, the wind is blowing, the sound of the traffic can be heard miles away along with people walking past by and chit-chatting…

They were now walking near the sea, next to the bridge that led to Ashinaka High School. The sun shined on the sea, creating a calm and peaceful environment while the wind ruffled their hair in a gentle manner. Since they were far from the city, the only noise that was heard was the waves kissing the ground in a lovely movement, while the wind continued to caress their hair. Mikoto could feel almost the peace entering his veins, calming down his angered, proud and red flames that were inside his heart. Almost.

A thought clicked his mind.

"… Isn't this part of the Blue's territory?"

"The Red King in enemy territory today is quite a sight. Are you looking for a fight to celebrate this day, I wonder? Forgive me, but as my duty I have to condemn that action."

Mikoto turned around. He knew that voice. It belonged to no other than the Blue King itself. Munakata Reisi.

"Tch. You and that way of talking, Munakata."

Munakata smiled a bit. He was not dressed in his uniform as Suoh normally find him. He was wearing a white gallant jacket with a black shirt under it that outlined every firm muscle he had. To combine with that, he also wore black pants that fitted firmly on his hips and black, gentleman shoes.

"It's my duty as the leader of Scepter4, Suoh. Futhermore, are you really looking to start a fight with me? Shouldn't you be somewhere else with the princess?"

"What she and I do is none of your business, Munakata.", Mikoto turned his back and prepared to leave before he couldn't contain his self and start a fight with him, "Besides, I am not here for a fight."

"I see… The Red King is on his daily scrolling with the princess. However, today is not a normal day, is it, Suoh?", the Red King stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

Munakata closed his eyes and smiled.

"You are quite unique, Suoh. To not even remember this very day of your existence. Hmph. If no one has told you yet, I am not going to be the one doing it. I can only say that I wish you to have a special day while ruling the kingdom, Red King."

With that Munakata walked away from their sight. Puzzled, Mikoto turned to Anna.

"What was that all about?"

"… I think he wishes you a happy day, Mikoto.", she replied, emotionless.

He continued staring at her for another explanation, but she didn't say another word. He shuddered and lit another cigarette. With no doubt, people were weird.

* * *

Having heard the announcement made by Chitose, the red clansmen were all around the bar, putting the final touches and covering the windows with the curtains.

"Kamamoto, push the curtain a bit more!"

"Dewa, help me put this red ribbon in place!"

"Outch! You stepped on me!"

"Such noise. He's gonna hear us."

"ARGH. MY BAR!"

"HE'S COMING HERE!", Chitose screamed, trying to make all them be in silence.

* * *

"Why would Izumo close the bar at this hour?"

Anna shrugged.

Opening the door to the Homra bar, the familiar sound of the little bell hanging out above the door could be heard. But, that was the only familiar thing. Everything was dark due to the windows being all covered up and the atmosphere had a sepulchral silence that was not inviting as the normal HOMRA.

"What the-", he ignited his fist into flames.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KING. NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH.**", all the clansmen screamed in unison while covering themselves in the Red Aura given by the Red King itself.

With all of them in the Red King's aura, the bar was no longer dark. It was illuminated, warm, familiar. Just like HOMRA was and would continue to be. As long as they were together with the flames given by Mikoto Suoh inside their heart burning proudly while dancing in a crimson happiness there was nothing more they ever needed.

Walking towards the birthday cake, each one of them lit a candle with their own aura.

"Mikoto, light up the other candles.", said Anna with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Smilling a little bit, Mikoto processed to concretize his princess's wish.

The cake, which had three tears as red as their aura, with strawberries, cherries, sugar red roses… contained a small note written on top with white vanilla cream.

_Those flames will always shine bright to led you home_

Mikoto surprised, turned to everyone. They were all smiling. Even Anna seemed to have a little discrete smile in her lips.

Totsuka was the one to break the silence.

"I think I will talk for everyone. I am so happy here, King. In HOMRA with all of us together. Ever since I met you King and Kusanagi, until today when we have HOMRA… These have been the happiest days of my life. Being in this warm, surely have made me a lot of unforgettable memories that I keep in my heart. Those memories are the ones that make our red shine even brighter. It's the time we spend together as a family, united by your aura, which helps us grow without any resentment. I know that if we keep united, we will be able to conquer any obstacle in our way. And, King… Don't worry. It will work, somehow. Because… You have all of us." , Totsuka smiled and opened his arms to indicate all the clansmen, who smiled kindly.

Anna walked to Mikoto and her fingers curled in his'.

"Mikoto's red is the warmest. I hope it… Never goes away."

Mikoto a bit stunned with all the events could feel his angered flames calming down and turning into healing flames. He looked again to all of their smiling faces and to Anna, with her eyes having a deep hope. Those healing flames also were the ones to protect, like Totsuka once said. And, who knew he was right? Mikoto needed to protect those close to him, who were relying on him. Needed to keep them safe. Safe and united.

After all, they were a big family united by warm and love that Mikoto didn't knew his flames could offer.

* * *

**13****th**** of August, 2013 – Shizume City, HOMRA bar; 08:00 p.m**

Today is just a normal day. A sunny, warm day like any other. Although to a certain group of people warm isn't, for sure.

The HOMRA bar is closed, like it is usual in this day. Looking inside, the windows are open and the warm sunlight of August enters through them, creating a calm and warm atmosphere like HOMRA always had. Everything is in their rightful places, having the bar extremely organized and clean just like Izumo likes. However, silence has taken over the place. A place that is usually crowded hasn't got a soul there today.

HOMRA bar is closed because everyone is at place where loved ones who parted are visited. Where loved ones are hopefully be capable to hear the ones who are still in the world they left behind.

What used to be a happy day is now a depressing day, because birthdays, after a certain day, are a painful way to remember that loved ones are not with us anymore.

The closest members to HOMRA were there, in front of Mikoto Suoh's grave, in a dead silence, like his King.

Standing there while looking at the grave which had engraved the word "R.I.P. Suoh Mikoto – former Red King" made them remember all the memories they lived together, back then, when HOMRA was still together. When the Red King was still with them. When HOMRA was still united and strong, glorified with their burning flames.

But… Mikoto was not there with them anymore. It was over now.

The wind ruffled the leaves. The waves kissed the floor in a death motion. The sun continued to shine and slowly the warmer of the sunlight was disappearing. It was as if the Nature around them was as sad as them. It was as if it was given a _Kiss of Death_.

In turns, everyone put a bouquet of red roses, lilies, and other flowers they had bought earlier that day, next to the grave.

Shohei, who is always the one with a carefree attitude, was the one to break the silence.

"Looks like… It is starting to rain", he said while gazing at the clean, blue sky as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Yata was crying helplessly by now. His mentor, his motivation, his pride, his family, his HOMRA… It all left with Mikoto-san.

As hours passed by, the clansmen turned to leave the graveyard in pairs until Yata, Kusanagi and Anna were the ones left.

By the sunset, they decided it was time to leave too. With that, they put next to Suoh's grave a stuffed Lion with a written note.

_Happy Birthday, Suoh. You were the best king we could have ever asked for._

With one tear streaming down her face, Anna caressed the grave.

"Mikoto… Your red is still warm… In our hearts…"

The sun shined on their backs as they left.

* * *

Without anyone in the graveyard and the sun slowly given way to the night, a graceful figure stepped in front of the Red King's grave.

It had been such a long time since he stepped outside his room. And his first location was the graveyard. What a fate.

With the sun already out of sight, he placed a blue rose next to all of the red ones. He couldn't help to feel responsible for all of this situation. His mental state is becoming worse and worse with every day that goes by and the depression seem to engulf him from the world every time he thinks about the moment when his sword crossed the Red Kings heart. It was inevitable. He knew he had made the right choice. It was his duty as the Blue King to protect everyone from warm. So, why does it most of the time the right decision is connected to the most painful?

Now he understood Suoh. Now, he understood why he didn't want to become King.

"Happy Birthday, Suoh. No blood, no bone, no ash… Right?", Munakata smirked a bit while some tears fell onto the grave.

Turning to the other grave, on the left side of Suoh's, also covered in red roses, he placed gently, this time, a white rose.

"I know you will find a way to cheer the Red King in his birthday, Totsuka Tatara. You were the responsible for bringing the happiness, weren't you?", Munakata whispered.

Looking at the night sky, two starts shined strongly to let the ones who lost themselves, find their way home.

* * *

I hope you liked.

And with this I gladly say: **_Happy Birthday, Suoh Mikoto. Wherever you are, I know your flame will always continue to shine powerfully within the heart of everybody, including in the heart of everyone in the fandom. NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH._**


End file.
